Fight For Life
by DurtySouthWurd
Summary: Danny's secret has been dicovered. And things are changing rather rapidly. How will things turn out in the end?rating change.
1. secrets out

before we start the show i just wanna let you know that i dont own shit.(except maybe the concept for this story.)

Danny Fenton had held his secret for a long time, and he was quite surprised that his parents hadn't seen the resemblence between him and the supposed "evil" ghost, Inviso-Bill or Danny Phantom, that haunted Amity Park. He had figured that his parent just wern't that smart, even when all there ghost hunting paraphinillia kept homing in on him. Things tho were about to change.

While had been in school there was a massive fight going on between Vlad Plasmius and his parents in the middle of the town square. Vlad was on the ropes due to a portable ghost sheild his Danny's parents had come up with. The newest feature about this sheild was its unique ability to guard underground as well making it impossible for any ghost to leave.

There was an extreme amount of fire going between the buch of them. shots being deflected left and right. Jack took a major shot form Vlad starit to the chest sending him flying out of the sheild through a local shop window. He quickly got out of to shop and returned fire with an odd looking bazooka thing. he managed to pin him to the sheild until they were able to open one of their many thermoses. This left Vlad with only 1 choice so that he wouldnt be captured by these 2 hunters and that would be to revert back to human form. so he did just that.

Jack and Maddie were shocked to see that their were hybrid ghosts in the world, but were evn more shocked to find out that Vlad was one. Before they had any chance to question him about it he ran out of the sheild and flew away. Then the real shocker set in. they finally realized why all there inventions had homed on on danny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had just gotten out of school and was talking to Tuck and Sam about trivial shit. They had, had a test in Lancers class and Danny was pissed that he had bomed it. their conversation was cut short when Vlad came up to them very out of breath. Danny was very aprehensive from the start.

Vlad spoke in a very out of breath voice saying "Boy there is no time to waste we have to leave!"

Danny waiting for anything answered simply "why?"

"Jack and Maddie know about my secret and it wont be long till they figure out your a hybrid to!"

"Your lying they wouldnt know about that! They can't even understand how to go after simple ghosts." Danny said starting to get a little worried that Vlad might actually be telling the truth.

he shook his head saying "We shouldn't talk here. I'll explain it on the way to my shop."

So they left. Danny told Sam and Tucker, if his parents asked them, that they had no clue where he was and he thought he was at home. But no such call was made nor would any call of that nature be made. As of the moment Jack and Maddie figured out Danny was a HalfBreed he was no longer a member of the family.

Their new Objective would be to capture and study both Hybrids they new about


	2. It begins

thank you for the people who reveiwed the last chapter. you have forced me to keep going.

once again i own shit. except story concept.

That week danny was no where to be seen. Not even his best freinds knew where he was. They had checked every where they thought he would be and every place they knew he would never be caught dead, but in their search they came to the conclusion that there was something phenominal in the works.

Fenton House "Stronghold"

Maddie and Jack had begun in sane modifications to their portable ghost sheild. Until they had perfected the device to new specifications. Its soul purpose now was to capture half breeds like Danny and Vlad. The sheild was now equiped with sensors designed to trap anything carrying a ghostly aura, or ecto signatures.

The next step for them was to modify their weapons. They figured that if they were to start shooting in the new sheild that it would simply bounce around until it hit something since it was ecto based. So after long hours of studying ghost footage they came across the perfect weapon.

High Above Amity Park

Danny and Vlad were in a heated argument about how to deal with the problem at hand.

Danny carried a nervouse tone about having to confront his parents on the terms of enemies, but still he spoke his mind.

"We have to run. Its the only way that no one would get hurt" danny spoke in a very demanding tone as soon as the idea hit his mind.

"That would be a good idea, but where would we run to. If they come across us they will surely have locked our ectosigantures. that would make it impossible for us to hide anywhere for any extended period of time. We will simply have to strike first and if needed KILL both pf them!"

"KILL THEM! Their my parents; you think its that simple?"

"Yes I do." Vlad spoke this so firmly, it was like he had, had to make this decision before.

"I wont KILL any body! I have been in life or death situations before and i have always been able to get out of them with ou-"

"My dear boy do you think I like killing people. I only do it when it is absolutly neccesary.There have been many times like this when the secret world of half breeds like us was on the line! Each time that happened though i quickly silenced them. Now your parents know so they MUST die!"

"Your fukin crazy! I won't let anybody kill them, and i promise to end your shit worthy life if you even attempt it!" At that final thought he flew off into the blue. Hoping to find peice of mind and answers to battles he knew lay ahead.

Fenton Strong Hold

"Alright Maddie the new weapons are done and the modifactons to the city wide ghost sheild have been made."

Maddie simply nodded, and jack turned on the new and improved ghost sheild. it started to spread out. Pracicly invisible to human eyes it spread out 50 miles in evry direction.

Danny had been high in the sky when he saw the ghost sheild coming tward him. so he changed into his human form and free fell back through the sheild before going ghost again. He knew that getting hit with that thing while it was expanding might short out his powers so he decided to fly down to the ground and just walk out of town.

Maddie quickly flipped a switch and th ghost sheild switched from a transparent green to a strange light blue color that seemed to mimic the sky. Danny didnt think much of it though. He simply changed back to human form and preseced to walk through.

The pain he felt when he made contact with the blue sheild was far worse than when he had become part ghost. The shock from the sheild caused him to red out then blak out. he wouldnt awake for several days.


	3. forces

hey people sorry for the delay but summer schools been a bitch and i havent had time to work this chapter. The next chapter shouldnt take as long to be posted and this story rating is going to have to be upgraded due to events that will transpire in the future of the story

* * *

Again I only own the concept

* * *

Day 8 

Danny had awoken to dark world. The sky had no stars and no trace of any friendly blue. His eyes wandered around till they hell on his arm. At first there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, but then it hit him. He hadn't been in ghost mode when he passed out. It really didn't make any sense to him why he wasn't human, but he didn't wonder about it for long. He simply changed back and decided to stay as far away from the new shield as he could, at least till he could figure out how to get around it or shut it down.

He stood up and began to walk away when he started to feel a little bit different. Then involuntarily to bands of light came across his body changing him back to the green eyed ghost. This is what started to disturb him. He had to really concentrate before he could even get a partial transformation started. When he did manage to change back, his deep blue eyes remained the cold green of his ghost form. He couldn't see what was wrong but he felt it. He managed 3 steps before he involuntarily turned ghost again.

he knew that at this point in time that it would be extremely bad for him to be seen flying around so he decided it was time to loose the jump suit. He had grown very fond of the suit, but it also marked him as public enemy number 1. So he decided to make a quick raid on a local clothes store. He wasn't too proud about stealing clothes, but he had no money, couldn't become human (which he still couldn't understand) and there were posters every where stating rewards about his human where about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came out of the store people would barely recognize him. he had decided keep the jump suit underneath his new clothes because it held so much sentimental value and if he had to be recognized he could quickly phase out of his new clothes. Now over the suit though was a pair of pretty heavy duty, baggy, black, jeans, and plain blue shirt and over that was a black zipped down hoody that had an exceptionally large hood so he could hide his hair and eyes specifically. He had also replaced the gloves from his suit with some fingerless ones just because h always thought that fingerless gloves were cool.

His next order of business would be to figure out how bad his situation was. He decided to start at the school even though there were allot of people who knew him it was the best place for information, if you knew who to talk to. He figured getting in to the school would be pretty simple, but getting around unnoticed would be a serious problem. Since it had been about a week since he had last been to school.

He decided to phase through the roof. He ended up in a junior's closet or something. So he decided it would seem a little less weird if he walked around as a human again. So he gave it another shot. The transformation came a whole lot more easily than it did earlier that day, but all in all there were still complications. He was able to stay human but felt drained. It was almost like the first time he tried to turn ghost. Quickly he change back to try to conserve his energy.

As Danny left the safety of his janitor's closet, he noticed to very familiar figures out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned they were gone. There was no visible trace that anybody had actually been there. So he just ignored it and started looking around for Sam and Tucker. He wasn't fairing to well in his search but soon found himself confronting someone that he rather wouldn't have wanted to run into during his current situation

Danny decided the best course of action would be to just go ahead and find out what the rather annoying football player in front of him wanted.

Danny spoke in a rather annoyed tone ask "What do you want Dash? I'm kinda busy."

"That would make two of us then. I recently came across a rather interesting piece of paper." He reached into his pocket and took out one of the many sheets of paper that were floating around boasting rewards for his return. "Now if you will just come with me so we can do this without any problems." at that people from all over the school started to gather around the pair of kids defiantly standing in front of each other. All were waiting and whispering as to who was going to strike first or if there was even going to be an event worth talking about.

Danny simply responded "if you don't want any problems then leave me alone!"

"Not a chance Fenton. I'm going to get this 10 grand whether or not you want me to or not." there was a noticeable tension in the air as the two students attempted to stare each other down. It was at this point that everyone knew that something was defiantly going to happen.

Bets were being hurriedly made before anything big started. The whole area became hot with anticipation everyone wanting this fight to start so they could get there money. Most had put there money against Danny, but through the camossion the fighters could here three bets being put on Danny.

Danny quickly got ready for the worst and shut his eyes, but when nothing happened he got even more worried. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that dash was towering over him. Then something flashed through his half-breed mind. Then it came two hands landed on his shoulders. Danny tried to move out from under them but they were firmly placed.

Danny never saw the Quarterbacks head slam down onto his own but he sure as hell felt it. He crumpled right there. Dash was laughing. He had figured that Danny would have taken more of a hit than that. Then again he remembered how much smaller Danny was than himself. At the thought he laughed even harder.

Slowly Danny's vision came back, then his strength. The thought flashed through his mind again and he started to get up. Dash decided to have some fun with him so he let the ghost child get up before unleashing a rib breaking flurry of punches on him, throwing first a left to the face, a knee to the stomach knocking any air that Danny in him out. He was forced to double over, but he did not fall. Dash took advantage of this to and gave him a hard right to the ribs breaking three of them. Then grabbing him by the hair and forcing his face into a near by locker, ruining it instantly.

On the locker, the limp form that was once a boy now slid to the floor coughing up mass amounts of blood on the way to the floor. Danny stayed there for a few minutes before the driving thought returned, forcing him up through the blinding pain in his side. The crowd stirred some people becoming worried. Some people were becoming increasingly interested as to the outcome of the fight.

Dash spoke with a hint of worry in his voice."Damn Fenton you are on some other shit, but if you want to keep going "shrugging his shoulders and cocking back for another hit," I have no problem. I could use the excersie." Dash's fist cam hurling in making a dead center hit in Danny's broken ribs. He staggered a bit, but never dropped himself. His thoughts had taken over and as his hood fell from his head to his shoulders. Everyone stood on edge as they could only see the frightened expression on Dash's face.

Danni's eyes had turned a pale white and looked like he had become blind and as he looked up his gaze caught Dash's and both were locked. Danny's blind eyes started to change turning to a dark red and then proceeded to shift to a more goldish color. He finally spoke the thought that drove him.

"Awake my purity" it was almost no more than a whisper but those who needed to here it heard it.

* * *

please do whatever mostly reveiw and just voice thyoughts


	4. aware

I own this thing but not this series thingy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words seemed to have struck a cord in Dash and he started to become scared.

"Help awake my purity!" Danny spoke much more loudly this time, but his voice was not his own. There was a more airy sound to it, as if he was struggling to breathe. He took a step toward his victim, forcing his back against the lockers. "If you will not help me then I'm going to kill you." Danny's voice had a no care tone to it. This caused every one to take a step back.

A whimper escaped the jocks throat as he spoke "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean simply help me to become pure" Danny was starting to get angry

"I don't know how!" those were the last word he got out before the half breed jumped up and grabbed him. There was a fierce flurry of knees that went into dash's sides and stomach. They were hard enough though for everyone to hear the shattering of bones. The entire crowd was scared no, most of them wanted to leave, but were locked in the action of the fight.

Danny switched his hold on him and stopped the inhumane barrage on the star quarterback. Dash looked into his assailant's eyes and saw they were colorless again. There was an echoing crash as dash was flung across the hall through a group of spectators. before he had time to hit the ground a knife came through the air following the same path as the football player pinning his hand to the locker keeping him from falling as Danny walked over to him, shaking his head the whole way.

"I'm sorry to say that you haven't been the challenge that I remembered you being, but of course my other self doesn't seem to be too confrontational. This is where ill do him a single favor and end your life. Although it wouldn't be painful if you weren't able to watch the spectacle that is about to take place so..." Danny quickly grabbed dash's pinned hand and pulled it causing the knife to split his hand. The screams were unbearable the sight of the blood covered locker and persons standing by it were even harder to bear. The teachers had been called in but were too scared to approach the smiling figure of the ghost boy and stop every thing. So all they did was watch as Danny proceeded to cut dash's eye lids off.

"Now you can watch everything." the calm controlled tone that seemed to scare everybody had returned and the less violent gold eyes had returned. "enjoy your last minutes, there are not that many left." holding the condemned head up, Danny put his foot on his chest and was rewarded by cracking a screams that brought tears to the crowds eyes.

No one knew how long the screaming had gone on but it seemed like an eternity. Soon it just stopped there was a quiet that came only with death. Danny still smiling removed his shoe from the cave where dash's chest used to be cleaned it off and then phased through the floor into the basement, where he became human for the first time that day.

The visions of what had just transpired flashed through his already troubled mind forcing him to double over and brace him self for what little food he had in him to reappear. When he did get ready though he was forced to look at his bloodied shoe, this only seemed to help the process along. Before he knew it he was horribly coughing throwing up combinations of food, blood and, bile. The burning and taste did help dull the vision of recent events.

He found a good place to hide in the school basement until he was rested enough to go see Sam and Tucker. He soon felt the welcome drifting of sleep, although the drifting didn't come alone. Thoughts that tried to figure out why his ghost half had developed a rather demonic personality. Also he was trying to figure out why he was always so tired. Sleep finally descended over him and with it... an answer. The new ghost shield had to have something to do with it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to a dream world that seemed much brighter than any other he had seen. There were many figures all of witch had a rather god-like persona.

Voices filled his head all at once, "you must fight"

"Those before you will fall"

"Take back your life"

"Take back your purity"

"Do not allow them to win"

"We are your army. Say the word and we shall follow"

Then as soon as they started they stopped, then before him stood a tall figure. All of its features were blackened due to the bright light that seemed to emanate from it. The figure then spoke, but its voice was not one that allowed him to determine the sex of the figure.

"Young child you have been given a great burden. The trials you will face will be much harsher than any you have faced in the past. The things you will see will be much more unbearable than those that have transpired recently." the voice had Danny entranced forcing him to retain every word spoken to him. "Inside you young one a great storm is brewing, you must take control of it and bring your life back. This evil inside must not be allowed to control this physical being."

With that the being put its hand on Danny's chest bringing a great deal of warmth back into him. Then in another burst of light he found him self back in the school basement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright people thanks for reading another chapter. go ahead ann tell me what you think ( whether you think something shouldnt be a certain way or something should be added, just let me know)

And remember i dont do this for my self. i do this for all you people out there.


	5. Reveltaion

**First Things First sry to those people out there who read this... I've been on hiatus... now on with the story**

His clouded mind thought back to the dream. What did it mean? Who was it

that was going to help him win this new challenge? Most of all though was his

curiosity as to what the new ghost shield had done to him?

All these questions hit him at once forcing him down again. Danny came to

the conclusion that he has to find away to keep his evil half in check, but as time

would tell that would be easier said than done. Mentally he began to make a list of

things to do before he lost control again.

He turned to walk toward the stairs but soon realized he wasn't the only one

there. Standing only a few paces away was a mirror image of himself. Only this

person who stood before him had the same white lifeless eyes as his more

demonic self

danny was the first to speak out...

"who are you?!"

His reflection looked deep into his crystal blue eyes and answered, "I am the

force that lies beneath. I am the spirit that healed your weak fleshy body during all

of our conflicts. I am you..."

"Your not me! I don't kill people! I help them"

The whispered voice came back slow, well thought and full of meaning,

"Think how many people must have suffered during "Our" many engagements with

spectral forces. Many around us have been killed by your arrogance. For now I i'll

let you have control, but when the time comes I will become an entity all my own; I

will attain purity."

He slowly disappeared leaving Danny with more questions than when he

first awoke.


End file.
